¿Un sueño?
by Storie d'amore
Summary: Aome Higuarshi, vive feliz en la epoca Feudal con Inuyasha, pero... Un dia despierta y todo es un Sueño ¿Sera todo un sueño? O¿ alguien hizo algo? Narradcion: Aome Higurashi Mal summary pero vean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!, bueno estoy con la publicación de mi segunda obra.**

**La primera, de Inazuma Eleven, pero esta es de Inuyasha.**

**Estuve muy inspirada para hacer esto, y soy principiante asi que por favor les pido un poquis de comprencion, espero que se diviertan y dejen previews para mejorar.**

* * *

**Aome e Inuyasha son una pareja, Aome vive en la época Feudal con el pero.**

**Un dia Kagome(Aome) Higurashi, despierta en su misma época.**

**¿Todo es p arte de su imaginación? O ¿Alguien creo un mundo nuevo? **

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

Despues de purificar la perla, Aome Higurashi, vive feliz con Inuyasha.

Una noche duerme como cualquiera, pero….

_Aome… vamos hermana, tenemos que ir al instituto_ menciona la voz de mi hermano.

¿Mi hermano? Sota esta en el mundo Actual, yo en la época…

Me despierto bruscamente, y me encuentro en mi habitación, la misma que recordaba y que no veía hace algunos años.

Salgo torpemente de mi cama, y salgo a la cocina, ¿Cómo había vuelto? A mi época, estaba con Inuyasha y con los demás.

Al entrar a la cocina veo a mi madre preparar el desayuno.

_Hija buen dia, ya teng…

_Mamá dime cuando he vuelto?_ pregunte sin siquiera escuchar lo que me dijo.

_¿Volver de que Aome?_ pregunte mientras ella me miraba confundida pero sin duda tranquila.

_De la época Feudal, por el pozo_ dije mientras ella recordaba

_¿Epoca Feudal?_ decía ella mientras pensaba cuando luego solto una risa_ ¿A ti también te afecto?

_¿Afectar en que?_ pregunte algo triste

_Que no recuerdas, ayer en la noche estuvimos viendo una película de la epoca Feudal, con Demonios, Monjes, y todo lo demás jajaja, a todos en esta casa nos afecto

_¿A todos?_ seguía preguntando sin comprender, cuando la voz de Sota se escucho detrás de mi

_Si hermana, yo soñé que me atacaban unos demonios y que luego mi deseo era ser un exterminador para poder matarlos_ decía Sota que al igual que yo traia su Pijama

_¿Sueño?_ aun seguía sin comprender

_De seguro que lo has soñado_ me dijo mi madre,.

Pero, no, se que no es un sueño, de don de saldrían encontces Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha…, cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Buen dia familia_ decía la voz de…

_Kikyo_ dije mirando a la persona que hablo, era ella, era Kikyo, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?¿ y por que dijo "Familia"?

* * *

**Dejen previews!**

**Gracias por leer**

**Sayuri  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno gracias a los lectores, y a la unica que dejo el comentario...**

**Asi que el fic va exclusivamente para ella, igualmente gracias x leer y aqui traigo la conti.**

* * *

_Kikyo_ dije mirando a la persona que hablo, era ella, era Kikyo, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?¿ y por que dijo "Familia"?

_emm ¿Si?_ me pregunto

_¿Que haces aquí?, ¿donde están todos?_ pregunte, no podía aceptar que solo fue un sueño

_Basta Aome, te dije que no seas irrespetuosa con tu hermana_ me dijo mi madre

¿Pero que? ¿Hermana?

_Si le dijeras que yo soy la mayor lo entendería mamá_ reclamaba Kikyo sentándose junto a Sota

_Ni tu ni Aome son mayor o menor, me dije a mi misma que si tuve mellizas, no dire quien es la mayor o menor

¿Mellizas?, Kikyo, mi melliza, oviamente era tal y como la recordaba, pero algo mas joven, ¿pero ella mi melliza?, no podía creeerlo, todo era parte de un sueño, solo un sueño.

Me sente, algo triste, pero tratando de ordenar mis ideas.

_Bien, huevos revueltos_ dijo mi madre traendo tres bandejas con huevos, en la mesa había pan tostado y mantequilla.

_Bien, huevos revueltos_ dijo sota empezando a comer, Kikyo también su puso a comer, la vi de pies a cabeza, era la misma que conoci, la gran sacerdotisa, la única capaza de purificar la perla de Shikon, yo era su reencarnación, ahora llevaba una pijama verde.

Me puse a pensar nuevamente, recordaba es paleicula pero la vi hace años atrás, por que esta pasando esto…

_Kagome a comer, llegaras tarde al instituto_ me dijo mi madre mientras trataba de responder

_Gracias mamá, pero no tengo hambre_ dije mirando el suelo_ mejor me voy a cambiar_ no podía, mis ganas de llorar era tan fuertes que me subi corriendo. Hasta llegar a mi habitación, me lanze sobre la cama y una lagrima mojaba mi rostro.

Como es que esto estaba pasando, recordaba perfectamente me había recstado para descanzar, Inuyasha y Miroku aun no habían regresado, pero sabíamos que estaban bien, había hecho dormir a las mellizas mientras que sango recostaba al bebe.

¿Por qué estaba en mi hogar?¿por que Kikyo estaba en mi casa, y dice ser mi melliza?

Todo se desvaneció cuando escuche mi nombre desde un cuarto paralelo.

_Kagome, nos vamos a retrasar mejor te apuras_ escuche, era un dia normal, para ir a la secundaria. Lo único que recordaba era que yo estaba en tercer año.

No respondi, solamente me puse el uniforme y me epille un poco el pelo, Sali de mi habitacion limpiándome las lagrimas. Llegue a la puerta de salida donde me sorprendió ver a Kikyo con el traje de la secundaria y no con el traje que siempre llevaba, también estaba con su pelo suelto a su lado Sota con su uniforme de primer año de secundaria y mi madre acompañándolos.

Me puse los calzados y Sali junto con ellos despidiéndome de mi madre.

Los tres caminábamos al mismo paso, escuche algunos murmullos pero ahora no me interesaba.

_Escuche que muchos se fueron del instituto, espero que n osea asi_dijo Kikyo

_Si claro_ dije desanimada mirando al suelo, ya que ahora nada me interesba.

* * *

**Nya nya! bueno espero les haya gustado, espero q dejen coments para mejorar...**

**Bien ns vemos pronto, Nyaaaaaa!**

**Sayuri no Taiho... Sayuri Terumi**


End file.
